


it's better when it feels wrong

by ycnderes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Forced Nudity, Sex, the good stuff, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: Requested: Could you do something nsfw with [Strade] forcing the girl he likes to have sex with him in a dark alleyway?*originally posted on tumblr on June 6, 2018





	it's better when it feels wrong

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh that girl, she want it, yeah she need it, She a bad mother, and I believe it / She doesn't care who sees anymore, It's better when it feels wrong_

“So, what’s it going to be?” Strade asks, but it’s not even really a question. The knife rests heavy and solid against your sternum, and it’s not a choice he’s offering.

 

But you shake your head anyway. You’re trembling, the brick behind you is cold and already your heat is being pulled away from you. “N-no,” you say, almost breathless as the knife pushes. “I don’t want to, please.”

 

And you’re sure that would’ve pissed him off, but the charming smile from the bar is back on his face. He looks confident, as if this is a battle that he’s already won. “I’m feeling,” the knife digs into you - just the slightest bit - before he pulls it back. “Generous.” He leans back and leers at you. “You should feel lucky, most people don’t get a second chance.” And he grabs the collar of your dress and cuts.

 

You cry out in surprise, the knife goes right through the dress, shearing it in half and you’re left in --

 

“Hah!” Strade’s immediately on you, crushing you between his body and the bricks behind you. He grinds against you, and you can feel him straining through his ugly khaki pants. “I thought,” he pants, hot breath fanning across your skin. “I thought you weren’t wearing anything underneath.” He chuckles, grabbing your wrists together and pushing them high on the wall. “You dirty little girl, I knew you wanted this.”

 

He forces two of his fingers into your mouth, and you choke as they fill you and dig into your tongue, into your gums, into your cheeks. He fingerfucks your mouth a few times, moaning when you bite down on him, and pulls them wet and dripping from you.

 

He grins something cruel at you, “Like I said,” he winks. “Generous.” And he forces his fingers into your tight cunt. You gasp in pain, it’s almost too much. “I could do worse,” he says, like he read your mind. “I could fuck you with the knife.”

 

You shake your head, and your legs shake under you. “Please, please, no!” You try to pull away, but you’re not strong enough..

 

Cursing something dark and German into the air, Strade’s fingers scissor you, and you can feel it’s getting easier. “Beg me again,” he demands.

 

“Please, Strade, let me go. I-I won’t tell anyone! I promise!” You beg, and he speeds up.

 

“Oh fuck,” he gasps, and it’s the most honest thing he’s done since you’ve known him. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?” He asks, but like before, it’s not really a question. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” His fingers slip out and he trails up your body to squeeze your breast. “I’ve passed by good money,” slipping himself out of his pants, he’s already rock hard. He strokes his cock, once, twice, and rubs its head against your slit. “Easy money, even! Just for you.”

 

And it feels good, even though it shouldn’t. But he pushes into you slow, and you moan something high and broken.

 

“Ah, good girl,” he coos, a smug smile stretched over his face. “See? Knew you’d like me, knew we’d be perfect for each other.” He keeps talking, even as he rolls his hips and sinks into you.

**Author's Note:**

> (c'mon down to my tumblr, [ycnderes](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/), for more like this!)


End file.
